


Fever Feelings

by kstarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I’m soft for my boys, Jisung is literally there for .01 second, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Soft Boys, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, hyunjin is baby, jeongin cares for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight
Summary: Hyunjin can’t think straight when his fever is spiking and he’s all alone, desiring some love and attention.Jeongin wouldn’t trudge through the bitter cold and falling snow at 2am for anybody— Hwang Hyunjin arguably isn’t just anybody.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Fever Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely indulgent fluff of my boys because I love them and they’re the cutest ever.

Hyunjin should have gotten a grip on himself tonight instead of deciding that sleep was for the weak—which he arguably was in his feverish state, with a sore throat, sniffles, pale skin and flushed cheeks, sleep deprived, dehydrated and overall not healthy. 

He was in no condition to be awake at two in the morning, lounging on his bed in a pair of shorts and an oversized hoodie, but here he was, opting to spending the time watching Netflix in the solace—since his roommate was out for the night—of his dorm, rather than resting. His focus was fuzzy but he eventually immersed himself in the universe on the screen to take his thoughts off the stiffness paralyzing his entire body every time a shiver slithered down his spine and made him cringe. Being sick was utterly the worst.

It was a crisp February night and unfortunately the cheap heating system of the dorms was not enough to keep the room a comfortable temperature or even anything close to warm. The chill mixed with Hyunjin’s fever made it a toss up between the sensation that he was sweltering under an August sun or diving headfirst into the frigid ocean mid winter. There was no in between for him to find shelter in.

So yes, Hyunjin was absolutely miserable. 

It probably wasn't the wisest or most thought out decision to text his boyfriend at this hour. For one he’d likely be waking the younger up,  and  two, probably concerning him with his nonsense.

Hyunjin smiled to himself as he spammed Jeongin’s messages with random texts and an overuse of emojis, paying no mind to his ridiculousness. 

After sending an outrageous amount of texts and receiving no reply his phone was discarded beside him, where after a few minutes of waiting it suddenly rang obnoxiously. He picked up quick without checking the ID.

"Hello?" his throat croaked hoarsely.

”Hyung, why are you awake at two in the morning. We have class tomorrow!" 

The sound of Jeongin’s voice was the only thing Hyunjin could focus on, utterly oblivious to the concern and more enthralled by the sweet sound of his breaths over the line.

"Innie," he drawled, a smile on his lips could be heard in his words. “I miss you! I haven't seen you in like a _whole_ day," he whined, waiting impatiently to hear his boyfriend again.  What came was a deep sigh. 

“You don't sound well and it's late. Should I come over?” Jeongin nibbled his lip anxiously, already getting out of bed. 

“You don’t have to—“

Hyunjin was cut off by the dry cotton like feel of his throat which sent him spiraling into a fit of coughs.

Jeongin’s eyes widened.  “I'm heading over, I'll see you in a few minutes!” 

"Innie, it's—" The line went dead leaving him to huff in defeat.

Though Hyunjin’s chest felt giddy with butterflies at the thought of seeing his boyfriend the last ounce of his rationality filled with suspicion and guilt for disturbing him. He hoped it wasn’t too much trouble.  He placed his phone down and tried getting back into the film still running on the tv, only now he was succumbing to weakness and his overall need for sleep. His eyelids were just fluttering closed by the time there was a knock at the door. 

Hyunjin’s bloodshot eyes opened frantically and he jumped from the bed, wincing as his back cracked and a sensation of chills swept across his clammy skin at the loss of contact with his blanket. He got to the door and opened up with a yawn. 

Jeongin was waiting on the other side puffing hot air between his frozen hands, barely hiding himself deep enough in the confines of his puffy winter coat. His eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend. 

"Hyung!" Jeongin beamed. He moved the older back so he could step inside and close the door which let more frigid gusts of air from the hall whip into the room. He discarded his bag and coat and finally looked at his lovers face.

“Oh gosh, you don't look well,” he cooed sympathetically. Hyunjin groaned with a sniffle and pulled away from the younger.

"I am  fine,"  he argued through his delirium, "It’s a minor cold." 

Jeongin scoffed and dusted away light traces of snow that had accumulated in the fringe of his black bangs on the walk over. He followed Hyunjin as the boy moved back to his bed, and hovered over him like a parent with caution. The sick, feverish boy let his head fall onto his pillow and his eyes trailed up.

"Innie...” he sighed wearily and played with a frayed hem of his sweatshirt. “Why are you here? It’s so late.” 

His glazed eyes shook timidly with guilt at the sight of Jeongin’s, who scoffed, worry coated face.

“Really hyung? You're sick and all alone, you can't take care of yourself. Did you think that I wouldn't worry?" Jeongin scolded. He squished himself next to Hyunjin and smiled as he acquired a grip around the lanky boys waist. Jeongin, in contrast to his boyfriend,  was exhausted , and sleep was one blink away and so tempting, but worry for the obviously shaking boy in his arms was more of a priority. 

"You're shivering." Jeongin’s breath tickled against Hyunjin’s neck. He sat up on his forearms and pinned the older beneath him. 

"I'm hot," Hyunjin objected, eyes set on how close his boyfriends nose was to his own. “It's like a sauna in here." 

Jeongin frowned in disagreement with that. He shifted all his weight to one side and placed his hand on the delirious boys forehead only to hiss beneath his breath at the rising warmth. He trailed his palm to his cheek where even more heat radiated, like a furnace from Hyunjin’s golden skin.

"You have a bad fever," Jeongin pulled back with worry sparkling in his honey golden eyes. “Have you taken any medicine?" He rose from the bed and over to his backpack.

“I did a few hours ago,” Hyunjin answered. Jeongin hummed.

"How many hours?" 

"I don't know..." Hyunjin mumbled, “When I last ate."

"And that was?"

"Lunchtime." 

If Jeongin could've leapt out of his skin in alarm he definitely would have. Instead he let his eyes bulge and just stared at the older while he blinked in a stupor of disbelief. 

"You haven't eaten or taken medicine in over like.. twelve hours," he concluded shakily, head cocked to the side.

"I guess,” was Hyunjin’s simple reply. 

Jeongin disapprovingly shook his head. 

Hyunjin peered over at him with knit brows as he pulled out something from his bag. He found a thermos in the youngers left hand and a box of medicine in his right, feigning at the sight.

"Hyung, you are going to eat and then take medicine. No arguing,” Jeongin challenged with a stern gaze. 

“Innie, that’s not necessary,” Hyunjin bit his lip wryly. “I promise I’m okay.”

"You look like you might pass out," Jeongin gaped, "it's not  okay.”

Hyunjin remained silent when the younger sat next to him again and opened the thermos to let the aroma of soup travel between them. Jeongin forced his boyfriend to eat, making sure he finished every last spoonful, then rummaged through various, though  limited, medicines that he was lucky enough to have had on hand in his own dorm after countless experiences with getting sick on campus.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but idle Jeongin. He knew his boyfriend was sweet but he was over the moon now with the realization of his selflessness this early, brisk morning, and how willing he was to care for him. 

Jeongin could feel the gaze burning into him as he opened a package of pills. 

“What’s wrong?”

Hyunjin blinked, sheepish for being caught. "Nothing, I'm just.. I was thinking."

Jeongin grinned teasingly. “I could tell." He knew Hyunjin had been staring at him, no clue as to what was on his mind, but Jeongin found it endearing how shy he became for getting called out anyways. 

"Take this,” Jeongin placed two pills in his boyfriends hand.

Hyunjin was about to object but Jeongin threatened him with cuddles and Hyunjin was not about to lose those because of some dumb pills. 

He obediently took the medicine and once he’d gotten them down he was thrown by the sudden weight of a chest crashing over him until he was defenseless beneath a pile of deadweight. 

Jeongin placed small kisses to his cheek which got him even more flushed, or maybe it was just from the fever, he didn't really know and didn’t really care. 

"Let's sleep,” then younger whispered. Hyunjin whined and held on tighter, mumbling something about not wanting to miss the younger when he woke up.

“I’ll still be here by morning,” Jeongin released a fond chuckle and ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s raven locks. The older blinked innocently.

“What about when Jisung comes back?” 

Jeongin waved off the thought with ease. “Sungie hyung loves me, he wouldn’t kick me out.” 

Hyunjin hummed, satisfied with the response and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jeongins neck until the younger cooed. 

They entangled themselves in the soft bed quilt, side by side but now with a small distance that Hyunjin insisted needed to be there to protect Jeongin from catching his germs.  The younger argued that he was already laying in Hyunjin’s bed and had clung to him so much that if he were to fall ill it was because the damage had already been done. So he complained at the fact that Hyunjin wasn't within his reach and made childish grabby hands. 

Hyunjin shook his head. "I don't want you to get sick," he reminded seriously, or an attempt to seem serious, but his red tipped nose and cherub cheeks just made him unbearably cute. 

Jeongin countered him with an even sadder expression that tugged at the sick boys already vulnerable heart strings. 

"Hyung  you're sick,  you need cuddles and kisses and I just  _really_ want to hold you.” Hyunjin feigned with at the sappy admittance that tumbled from Jeongins lips. They met faces and Hyunjin finally squirmed shyly.  His stomach began doing small flips and his heart beat so fast he swore the other might be able to hear it. 

"B-but you, I—" he stopped, not sure of what protests to give now. 

"Shush,” Jeongin fussed, still playing with Hyunjin’s hair to soothe him. “And for once accept me taking care of you." 

Hyunjin couldn't argue as Jeongin just pulled him closer, spooning him and keeping up the continuous strum of his hair. They loosely held one of each other’s hands.

"I'm sorry you have to take care of me," Hyunjin repressed a sneeze with a sniffle. 

"What?"

"I said I'm—"

"No," Jeongin huffed, "I heard you, but why are you sorry?" He patted Hyunjin’s tummy and ran circles across his hip with his thumb.

“Because I should be able to care for myself and not worry you or make you come here so late and lose your sleep...” Hyunjin lowered his eyes in shame of supposedly burdening his boyfriend.

"I  chose  to come,” Jeongin reminded pointedly. Hyunjin shrugged still not swayed by the assurance. 

"Besides," the younger went on. “I love you. Why else would I come? I came to make sure you're okay, it's something I  wanted to do."

Hyunjin flushed deep red, insecurely smiling to voice the last of his concerns.

"It's not a burden?"

"Never."

"And you're not mad?"

"I wish you took better care of yourself,” Jeongin sucked in an exaggerated breath, “But you're just a _baby_ and that's why I'm here.” He smiled as Hyunjin’s expression flickered, embarrassed by the teasing. 

"I am not a baby," He argued, pouting in a way that made Jeongin snicker at how ironically childish he looked. 

“But thanks, Innie, for looking after me.”

Jeongin nodded humbly before he changed their position so they could finally see into each other's eyes again. 

"I always will."

“I love you,” Hyunjin hummed. Jeongin mused adoringly.

”I love you too,” he mumbled.

They fell asleep, restful and content with knowing the other was there beside them. And if Jisung came back by ten o’clock that morning, wondering where his two best friends were since they hadn’t been at morning lecture, he was startled but not surprised to find the couple passed out in Hyunjin’s bed. He wouldn’t bother disturbing them but he would take a photo and certainly tease them about it later. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t long but was very simple. Soft, comforting sickfics are always calming for me to write and Hyunin are the sweetest babies so I just had to. Thanks for reading!


End file.
